Impermeable
by revencita
Summary: Por que jamas volveré a creer en tus mentiras, esas que me hacen caer ante ti. Ya no más... es inútil intentar. One-Shot


**Hey, regrese. Aquí esta un nuevo song-fic que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la canción de impermeable de Ha- Ash y no podía quedarme sin escribirla. Si no les gusta, no me maten.**

Impermeable

Estaba en tu habitación, como suelo hacerlo todos los días. Pero ahora ya no es lo mismo, como aquel día en que te encontré. Habías cambiado, me habías hecho cosas tan horribles que no me gustaría mencionar, pero como es que aún así seguía con la misma rutina de perdonarte y abrazarte, y así seguir con esto.

_DICEN TUS PALABRAS QUE ME ESCONDES ALGO  
>LO SE CUANDO ESOS OJOS SE TE VAN LLENANDO<br>SABES QUE SI LLORAS GANA MI DEBILIDAD  
>OOH<em>

Estaba ahí no para besarla, ni para invitarla a salir a alguna parte. Estaba ahí porque había descubierto otra mentira suya, como una de las millones que me habías dicho. Pero esta era la peor.

_"¿Por qué?"-_ le pregunto a la chica rubia de ojos azules que se hallaba en frente de mí, mirando mis ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación, desesperados por ver la respuesta, después de que le había explicado lo que había descubierto.

Ni siquiera me dices nada, y comienzo a notar un claro e intenso color rojo que se pinta en sus hermosos ojos, y de nuevo, las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin parar.

Te aprovechas al máximo porque sabes muy bien la debilidad que me ha perturbado todos estos meses, y que siempre la has utilizado para poder cubrir tus horribles actos: tu llanto. Te lanzas sobre mi, con un fuerte abrazo y me susurras al oído millones de veces _"perdóname ", _mojando mi hombro con tus lágrimas, que parecen ser verdaderas.

_CUANTAS VECES HE ESCUCHADO ESTA PARTE  
>QUE DUELE CADA VEZ QUE INTENTO DESCIFRARTE<br>SOLO TE ARREPIENTES CUANDO QUIERES REGRESAR_

Siempre es lo mismo, te descubro, te cuento mi dolor en cuanto a tus actos y termino perdonándote, pensado que todo ira a mejorar, que cambiaras, que seremos felices, como podríamos ser felices si ni siquiera lo somos ahora.

_NO ERES PERFECTO YA LO SE  
>ESO NO FUE CON LO QUE ME ENAMORASTE<br>ES TU MANERA DE FINGIR QUE NADA PASA AL DESILUSIONARME  
>ME AHOGASTE Y AHORA VES<br>QUE ESTA FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ  
>PORQUE TUS DISCULPAS YA NO ME TOCAN<br>TU TE RESBALAS EN MI PIEL  
>PORQUE YA TUS LAGRIMAS NO ME MOJAN<br>DE PERDONARTE ME CANSE  
>NO VUELVO A AMARTE<br>HOY SOY IMPERMEABLE._

Por fin, la cobardía se escapa de mi mente y llega el valor para decirte que ya no más. Te alejo de mí bruscamente con el seño fruncido. Sigues atacándome con esa lluvia de mentiras pero ten en cuenta que no me creeré nada de lo que me digas ahora. Me vuelves a rogar que te perdone y tomas mi brazo con fuerza para evitar que me vaya.

_LLUEVE EN TUS PALABRAS LA MISMA RUTINA  
>LA MISMA QUE HOY NOS DEJA SIN SALIDA<br>PERO YA TUS LABIOS NO ME PUEDEN ENGAÑAR._

_"Te juro que no quería hacerlo, tienes que creerme, te amo, por lo que más quieras no me dejes, no lograré vivir sin ti, por favor."_- Me dices.

Casi sé lo que tus labios me dirán ya que ese discurso lo dices cuando a veces tomo el valor de decirte adiós. Tu llanto se vuelve más intenso, estoy a punto de caer hasta que recuerdo que ya no te amo. Que siempre creí que eras el amor de mi vida, pero me había equivocado en el concepto de una buena amistad y el amor. Pero ahora ni siquiera mi amistad te mereces. Podría hacerte una lista grande de las cosas que he hecho por ti, y una para decirte las cosas que me han hecho sufrir por cortesía tuya.

_NO ERES PERFECTO YA LO SÉ,  
>ESO NO FUE CON LO QUE ME ENAMORASTE,<br>ES TU MANERA DE FINGIR  
>QUE NADA PASA AL DESILUSIONARME<br>ME AHOGASTE Y AHORA._

_VES QUE ESTA FUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ  
>PORQUE TUS DISCULPAS YA NO ME TOCAN<br>TÚ, TE RESBALAS EN MI PIEL  
>PORQUE YA TUS LÁGRIMAS NO ME MOJAN<br>DE PERDONARTE ME CANSÉ,  
>NO VUELVO A AMARTE,<br>HOY SOY IMPERMEABLE._

Y algunas de las cualidades por las que creí estar enamorado de ti sería la habilidad que tienes para no sentir nada, para fingir que no ha pasado nada, que yo no me derrumbo mientras tú buscas otro discurso que me convenza de que estas enamorada de mí y que no quieres perderme.

Pero ahora ya no caeré de nuevo.

_Tomo tus manos y te miro a los ojos con compasión, tú estás segura de que te perdonaré, de nuevo. Te doy el ultimo abrazo y al oído te digo: "lo siento Terra, tuviste demasiadas oportunidades" _ _y me suelto del abrazo mientras tú te quedas paralizada. Y veo que no tardas en planear otra trampa para mí, que estoy seguro de que no caeré._

Por fin libre me decido a hacer un nuevo camino, para poder por fin tratar de acercarme a la persona que en realidad amo, a la que siempre había estado cuando yo me encontraba desilusionado y triste. A la que en un tiempo pensé que éramos enemigos mortales, y a la que resulto ocupar el vacio que dejaba mi falso amor.

La veo levitar en el lugar menos esperado, en mi habitación. Deja de hacerlo en el momento en el que entro y se acerca a mí con aspecto algo embarazoso. Sus mejillas están levemente pintadas por un color rosa, y se muerde los labios cuando ya esta a punto de llegar hacia mí.

_"tenemos que hablar"- me dice, y yo le respondo con una sonrisa._

**¿Reviews? Por favor, por favor. Claro si hay alguien leyendo. En el song-fic no planeo en lo absoluto reflejar a Terra como una mala persona… bueno si, pero no en ese modo, la respeto de todas formas.**

**Dime revencita**


End file.
